I ' m A B l o o d y G i t
by ThatRebelKid
Summary: KBOW Keywords: Katie likes Oliver,Oliver snogs girl,Katie ignores him,Oliver gets whacked in the head with a broom,and Angelina with a knife?Wait....what?And what do green hippogriffs have to do with this? Poor Katie's nerves. Oh the tragedy. EDITED!REVIE
1. 10 Version

**Here's the treat. Crossed my mind as I was writing my most recent KBOW one shot, _The Phoenix Song. _Decided to re-edit it. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and if you can, or want to really, please read Mischief Managed. It's been up for over two years and not one review, and honestly, I worked so hard on that one shot. **

**Now enjoy. **

**12, 2010 of July.

* * *

**

"Bloody hell," she muttered, flinching as the row next to her toppled over. She glanced incredulously at George at the front of the class, who grinned sheepishly at the survivors.

"Expelling charms aren't my forte," he cried out indignantly at Flitwick's pointed look.

Blowing a blonde curl from her face, she turned back to the window, staring at the lake. The term was nearly coming to a close, and idly, her thoughts took a turn towards her Quidditch captain. He was leaving soon, she knew, but really, summoning up the courage to tell someone you like them wasn't a walk in the Quidditch stadium. Sighing, she packed her books back into her bag, and walked out in between the twins. If only she could summon courage like she could summon a pillow. All it took was a simple word. _Accio. _

She laughed lightly as she bumped into Harry in the halls, and bent down to help him retrieve his things. She handed him a Dumbledore's Army galleon, winking at him mischievously.

"Up to no good, Harry?" She giggled and he smiled politely before looking over her shoulder. She turned slightly to get a better look, and her laugh caught in her throat.

* * *

_ The fire roared beside her, as she sat curled up in an armchair reading a tragedy, the remnants of the Christmas Eve party from the night before scattered around her. Harry and Ron were rushing out of the common room again, but she paid them no attention. They had been doing that for a few days now. She glanced at the snow outside her window and smiled slightly to herself. She should have stayed here for the holidays ages ago. It was so beautiful here! _

_ A girl tiptoed silently down the stairs of the boys dormitory, wearing her dress haphazardly with her heels in one hand. Oliver appeared behind her, catching her wrist in one hand and kissing her deeply before letting her go. The girl giggled, and climbed up to her own dormitory as the book fell with a soft thud from Katie's hands. Pain tore at her insides, and she desperately clutched at her chest, shaking with heartbreak. Harry clambered back through the portrait hole, Ron at his side, when he caught sight of her. Awkwardly, he pushed Ron ahead and trudged up to Bell. _

"_Hey, err. Katie? Is everything alright? I noticed you were reading earlier, so I was just wondering if this is you or..?" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. _

_She nodded, thoroughly speechless. He held out his hand. _

"_Well, we both have troubles. So, err, how about we go for some butterbeer in the meantime?"_

"_What about your friend, Ron?" _

"_Ah, he's probably with the twins right now. Besides, delaying our business isn't going to harm anyone." He led her out of the portrait hole. _

_ The Three Broomsticks wasn't as packed as it usually was on a Hogsmeade weekend, and in its near emptiness, she found the place more cozy and inviting than ever. They had just settled into a booth in a corner, talking about Quidditch and their summer vacations when the door chimed open. Harry looked over her shoulder and pursed his lips, before leaning over to her. _

"_Don't look, but its Oliver with Hannah. That girl's power hungry," he shuddered, and leaned back as Madame Rosmerta brought them their butterbeers . _

"_She has a grip like a vice, reminded me a bit of Buckbeak. She tried to dance with me last night at the party, and even when I refused she wouldn't let go. Must be related to Marcus Flint," he joked. _

_Caught by surprise, I nearly died of laughter. Who would have thought that the Boy Who Lived had this kind of sense of humor?_

_Neither of them noticed Wood glaring daggers at them. _

_Katie sighed, tipping her butterbeer back so she was chugging it down quickly. She gestured to Madame Rosmerta for another one. Harry took one sip of his before setting it down and toying with the mouth of the bottle. _

_Katie accepted the second one gracefully, and paused before drinking it. _

"_Bottoms up, Harry?" _

_Clanking their bottles together, they each drank the contents before setting it down. _

"_So you fancy someone," Harry raised an eyebrow before pulling a bit of parchment and half a quill from his robes. "Write the name."_

_Hesitating, she scrawled his name and started gushing out her story as soon as he began to read it. _

"_A girl came down the boys dormitory this morning doing the Walk of Shame and he kissed her. I- Harry, I love him. And I don't know why, but I can't stop."_

_Leaving some galleons on the table, they left the Three Broomsticks with Harry promising to buy her some Sugar Quills before they headed back into the castle. _

_Oliver couldn't help but noticed a crumpled up bit of parchment with his name on it.

* * *

_

"That was back in Christmas. Don't worry about it, mate. It's done with," she plastered a smile on her face before heading to Potions, the image of Wood with his top buttons undone and a hickey prominent on his neck burned into her mind.

"It was two months ago for me!"Harry called out after her, and she chuckled slightly before catching up with the twins again.

She could curse him, hex him into sleep, then kick and bash his unconscious body. But no, he was a teacher, and him being a teacher meant that she couldn't even do a thing about the detention he had just given her. Honestly, who even knew there was a difference between the colors lime green and lime? Was there a lime blue that she didn't know about? She fumed, storming out of the dungeons angrily.

At lunch, she sat across from the twins and sat in between Angelina and Alicia. They talked about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, a possible trip to Honeyduke's, and Sirius Sightings, as the twins called it.

"Fred, I heard that Zonko's is inventing a new product involving pigs and a broomstick."

"Not if we beat them to it," he sniggered, elbowing George.

"Either way, nothing can top the _Flaming Dragons_ prank. That one is the Merlin of pranks."

"That's a load of bullocks, if you ask me."

"Well, I don't recall asking."

"Your sarcasm wounds me so, Kates."

* * *

All too soon, she was in Snape's chambers, ready to clean out old potion ingredient jars caked in muck and unidentifiables. The door creaked open, and without a word, Oliver handed in his wand to Snape and picked up a brush and headed into the cupboard where she was.

"Cap'n?" she snickered quietly, mocking him. He rolled his eyes, and reached towards the top of the shelf.

"Shut it, Bell. Or it'll be one on one practices at 4 in the morning for you." She gasped in mock horror, before falling silent. She bent down to pick up a lid when Oliver toppled over her, sending countless of unbreakable jars upon them. Poking her head out of the pile, she glanced around them then back at Wood.

"Looks like we'll be here awhile, eh?" she wiggled her eyebrows, and Oliver chuckled quietly.

"So, why've you been avoiding me?" She looked at him, shocked. "I'm not that daft, you know."

"It's all in your head. Need something new to obsess about now that we've won the Cup? I'm _not_ avoiding you, Ollie." He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she felt her eye twitch in annoyance of the familiar trait of his.

"You're always with the twins who always manage to steer you away from me and then when I try to talk to you in the common room, Potter comes spewing some nonsense about S.P.E.W., which by the way, I have no clue what the ruddy hell that is , but I do know that this has been going on since the Three Broomsticks and this," he smirked as he dug out a bit of parchment with his name on it in Katie's handwriting.

Her lips pursed into a thin line, she didn't speak again for the rest of the evening. On their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she sped past him like a bullet, trying to put as much distance in between them.

"Kates!" he yelled, snatching her wrist and pulling her back to him even as he dragged them off to an empty classroom.

"Katie, what's been going on? Why won't you tell me? What are you hiding?" He shook her, trying to get her to respond. Slipping away from his grip, he backed her into a wall.

"I want answers, Bell," he growled, his Scottish accent thickening.

He was too close, his face just inches away from hers. His warm, brown eyes bore into hers angrily, showing anger, hurt, and something else. Where had she seen that emotion before? When she still didn't answer him, he punched the wall next to her , all his pent up frustration channeled, scaring her. She looked at his fist next to her head, and frantically back at his eyes, which were blazing with anger.

"Damn it, Kates. Answer me!" he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. Fear clouded her eyes a moment, before she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"You want to know why? Because I bloody love you and I saw you with that girl in Christmas! She did the bloody Walk of Shame for Merlin's sake. That's why I was avoiding you, it hurt, damn you! You have no bloody idea what I went through! I love you, Wood! But I don't have the will power, or the strength to see you loving someone else when I'm _right here!_ Honestly! Do you know how emotionally unstable I am while you're going with her? It hurts like hell, and I don't think my sanity can handle it even if I have to go through with it again! I've been trying to distance myself, but you make it _that_ much harder for me!" she screamed, and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was rough, and not what either of them had wanted their first kiss together to be like. It was an escape route for all the pain and loneliness Katie had experienced, and for all the confusion and misplaced love that Oliver had so wrongfully placed on Hannah.

He stumbled back a bit, and Katie took that chance to pull away, and run out of the classroom, and into the safety of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. Not before whispering,

"Just let me go, Wood. It's better this way. No matter how much it _fucking_ hurts."

* * *

Weeks passed, and Katie had successfully kept from Wood. She took all the halls she never used to, and mostly stayed with Leanne as Wood had never meant her. At breakfast lunch and dinner, the twins, (who had recently learned and terrorized her situation), flanked her while keeping Oliver at bay. When they crossed paths in the Common Room, her immediate reaction was to jump onto the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and shut herself into her four poster bed until Alicia or Angelina told her the coast was clear. At practice, despite the unnecessary and unwarranted attacks on her playing skills, she did not make any contact with Wood and chose to skip out on the locker room session as frequently as she could get away with.

After a particularly nasty practice, Wood had had enough of this monstrosity. Before her protectors knew of what he had been doing, he froze them in place with a flick of his wand and advanced in on Katie, who squeaked a bit before slipping into the mud. Apparently, he had missed most of the team but one.

"What is wrong (whack) with (whack) you (whack)! You (whack) are (whack) a (whack) bloody (whack) git, (whack) you (whack) know (whack) that (whack) right (whack)?" screamed Angelina, whacking him with a broom.

After finally succeeding in calming her down with a Dreaming Charm, he ran after Katie who surprisingly ran fast when she was being hunted.

He grabbed Katie's arm when she tried to move away, dragged her to the farthest wall, slammed her there, and pinned her there. "You know Bell, I'm really getting fed up with you avoiding me," he said, dangerously low.

Katie looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Look at me Bell," he growled. She didn't. "I'm a bloody git aren't I, Kates?" he whispered, his tone softening considerably. Her eyes widened, and she turned to meet his gaze. His lips came crashing down on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other. He ran his tongue through the seam of her lips, and sucked on her lower lip, begging for entrance. In seconds, they were battling each other, like two teams in a Quidditch match. Her arms snaked around his neck, and her slender fingers got tangled in his chocolate brown hair. He groaned, and placed his hands at the back of her knees, clamping her legs tight around his hips. They stayed like that until they broke apart for air.

"I love you," he murmured into her neck.

"I love you too," she said, smiling.

"You know what pink, shrimp-eating, rapid faurting, flame throwing, vulgar cursing, one winged green hippogriffs do to a certain group of people?"

"What?"

"Lock them up with their mothers."

"To whom?"

"Bloody gits like you."

His response caused her to cry from laughter, and when they stepped outside the locker room, an angry Angelina, ( who had snapped out of her unwilling trance), chased Wood around the grounds with her wand out, because Fred had snagged any dangerously sharp objects away from a while back. Eventually, the twins, Alicia, Katie, Harry, and Angelina, (who had chased him upon the unhexing but eventually stopped and forgot to tell Oliver that they gave up on catching him), went to Hogsmeade for a round on butterbeer. Katie laughed with her friends, when Wood slammed the door to the Three Broomsticks open, and sat next to her, and managing to get a quick snog. After the empty bottles were swept away, there was only one thing to say:

"I'm a bloody git."

* * *

**I tried to keep as much of the original as I could, so hope I didn't totally destroy the story for you guys. **


	2. 07 Version

**I edited A LOT! So, enjoy the new and improved version!**

**Review!**

**I ' m A B l o o d y G i t**

Katie Bell was an ordinary girl. She had dirty blonde hair, and sparkling emerald eyes with amber flecks of gold near the irises. She was a decent student, not a perfect one, but not a poor one either. At the moment, Katie was looking out a window during Charms, not paying attention. She was thinking about a certain Quidditch captain by the name of Oliver Wood. She had a bloody crush on him ever since she made the team. She had managed to keep it a secret from the Weasley twins, and the said Captain. Weasley twins were a bit tricky, but she managed to keep it under wraps. Wood was easy, seeing as how he was daft, and thicker than concrete. Oh, and he was too obsessed over Quidditch to notice. Alicia, Angelina, and Harry were the only ones who knew. Harry was the first to find out though.

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas, and took place during the Chamber of Secrets. Katie was a third year, Harry a second year, and Oliver a sixth year. The three of them had stayed for the holidays, and Katie was in a quiet, and dark, corner reading a paperback tragic romance book. She heard someone climb down the stairs of the boys' dormitories, and looked up. Oliver stood across the room with his arm around a girl's waist. Katie closed her book, and hid deeper into the corner, praying for the shadows to swallow her into their darkness. Tears sprang into her eyes as she watched Oliver snog the girl passionately. They pulled apart, and climbed out of the portrait hole. Not being able to take it anymore, she sobbed, the book falling from her eyes. Pain tore at her insides and her heart felt as if it was being torn into strips slowly. _**(A/N: in my story, you can go to Hogsmeade whenever you want, no matter what year you're in). **_Harry climbed down the stairs to see a hysterically sobbing Katie on her knees. He ran over to her, grabbed her arm and slung it over his shoulders, pulling her up._

_"Hey, Katie. What's wrong?" Harry asked his voice full of concern._

_"I- Oliver-. The girl-"she stopped, unable to form a sentence. Her sobbing increased and she buried her head into Harry's shoulder, inhaling the mint chocolaty smell on him. ._

_"Come on. You can tell me at the Three Broomsticks, over butterbeer," he said, leading her to the portrait hole._

_When they entered the Three Broomsticks, it was unusually empty, save for Katie, Harry, the Bitch, (Oliver's date, so fondly named by Katie herself), and Oliver. Harry led Katie to one of the stools at the bar and she slouched. Neither of them noticing Wood throwing them daggers, (in jealousy), until he saw Katie start crying again. His gaze softened to worried glances, and he ended the date, and walked to a table directly behind the two. Harry ordered two butterbeers, and handed one to the sobbing girl. He watched her, sipping his butterbeer, waiting for her to stop. Katie grabbed the bottle, turned to Harry, offered a weak smile, and lifted her bottle slightly._

_"Bottoms up, Harry?" she asked._

_Harry raised his bottle, clanked it against hers, and chugged it down as his reply. Harry was halfway through his bottle when Katie slammed her empty down, and ordered another one. Harry, already setting his drink down, raised an eyebrow at her, questioningly._

_"I saw him snogging another girl in the bloody Common Room," she said, looking at her drink, running her middle finger over the edge of the bottle._

_"You mean-?" he asked. He had a good idea who it was._

_"Yes. Him." she mumbled before raising her butterbeer to her lips, and chugged it down._

_"I'm pretty sure who you're talking about, but just to make sure. Write down his name since I doubt you want to say it," he said, as he handed her a piece of parchment, and a borrowed quill from Madame Rosmerta._

_"Here," she muttered, scribbling down the name and handing it to him._

_Wood tried desperately to see the bloke's name, as he saw Harry's eyes widen considerably. Even more so when he heard Harry say, "Never in the name of Godric would I have thought you fancied him!". His shoulders slumped when he saw Harry stride across the room and throw it in the fireplace, and walk back without noticing him. Katie broke out in sobs again, choking on her butterbeer._

_"I can't believe it either!" she cried, "I mean, I've known him for years. You know we live in the same block, right? Mind you, I've always wanted to fall in love, but really, did it have to be with him?"_

_And before Wood gave into the impulse of running to her, and wrapping his arms around her to comfort her, ( and snog her senseless, mind you), he left the Three Broomsticks, missing the burning piece of parchment in the fire., that read:_

_Oliver Wood_

_End of Flashback_

"Miss Bell!" Professor Flitwick called. Katie was snapped out of her reverie, as he slammed his wand down in front of her. "Uh, Professor! Someone used a Dreaming Charm on me," said Katie, lying to get out of detention. "Miss Bell, if so, you wouldn't have snapped out of it by now. Detention," he said. Katie threw her head onto her desk, and groaned. Over her head, Alicia and Angelina shot each other worried looks, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

During lunch, Katie plopped herself down between Fred and George as Alicia and Angelina sat directly in front of her. They gladly engaged in a conversation about Petrifying Update, (as the Weasley twins called it), discussing who got petrified last night, (Hermione Granger, Ron looked a bit down and distraught; they figured that if they ever had the time, they really should get involved to the point where they confessed their undying love for each other). Then, Wood came. Katie immediately turned to Fred.

"Oy, Weasley. I heard Zonko's is manufacturing a new prank product involving flying pigs."

"'Course they are. What _haven't_ they produced yet? Though I do hope this one will be better than the Flaming Dragons."

"But I _liked_ the Flaming Dragons!"

"That product was a load of bullocks if you ask me."

"I don't recall asking."

"Your sarcasm wounds me so, Kates."

The hours passed by like minutes, and too soon she found herself in front of Flitwick's class for detention. She came face to face with her captain, and arched her eyebrow. "Cap'n?" she snickered. Wood turned and glared playfully at her. "Shut it Bell," he said threateningly. She let out a small laugh, and together walked in the classroom. "Detention?" they asked in unison to the Charms Professor. He cleared his throat. "Err, right. Dust all the portraits by hand," and with that said, he took their wands. Katie and Oliver were shooed out of the class, and took a good look out the hall, looked at each other, and groaned. There were over 150 portraits, in the hall!

"Well, Cap'n. Looks like we'll be here awhile, eh?" Katie said.

"I have a name you know," Oliver snapped.

"And I have a first one," Katie smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Touché," Oliver smiled.

"You've been avoiding me," he said bluntly.

Katie dropped her feather duster, shocked.

"I have not!" she yelled.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Every time I try to talk to you in the hall, you're with Alicia, Angelina, or Harry, and they cover you, and keep me from talking to you or going after you when you walk away. At practice, besides calling me a Quidditch Nazi, you don't say anything. In the locker rooms, you're always in before I get in, and you're out, before I leave. In breakfast, you pretend you're talking to Fred or George. And when we're alone in the Common Room, you pretend you're too engrossed in a book. It's been going on since Christmas," he smirked.

She fell silent; her lips pressed into a thin line, and ignored him for the rest of the time.

After they turned in the feather dusters, they were walking alone to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Kates!" he yelled, when she walked past him in an attempt to get there before him.

"Kates!" he shouted, this time grabbing her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom, and slamming her against a wall, when she didn't respond.

"Now I want answers, Bell. Why are you ignoring me?" his Scottish accent thickening in his anger.

He was too close, his face just inches away from hers. His warm, brown eyes bore into hers angrily, showing anger, hurt, and something else. Where had she seen that emotion before? When she still didn't answer him, he punched the wall next to her in frustration, scaring her. She looked at his fist next to her head, and frantically back at his eyes, which were blazing with anger.

"Dammit, Kates. Answer me!" he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. Fear clouded her eyes a moment, before she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

"You want to know why? Because I bloody love you and I saw you snog that girl in Christmas! That's why I was avoiding you, it hurt. You have no bloody idea what I went through! I love you, Wood! But I don't have the will power, or the strength to see you loving someone else when I'm _right here!_ Honestly! Do you know how emotionally unstable I was while you went out with her? It hurt like hell, and I don't think my sanity can handle it if I had to go through with it again! I've been trying to distance myself, but you make it _that_ much harder for me!" she screamed, and pressed her lips to his.

He stumbled back a bit, and Katie took that chance to pull away, and run out of the classroom, and into the safety of the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. Not before whispering,

"Just let me go, Wood. It's better this way. No matter how much it _fucking_ hurts."

2 weeks passed, and Katie had successfully avoided Wood. Every time he would try to talk to her in the hall, she was with Alicia, Angelina, or Harry, and they would cover her, and keep him from talking to her or going after her when she walked away. At practice, besides him screaming at her, she stayed far away from him. In the locker rooms, she was always in before he went in, and out, before he left. In breakfast, she would pretend to be talking to either of the Weasley twins, for they had already found out, and in compassion for the girl, helped protect her form Wood, and didn't tease her, (once they even had a rather graphic and random conversation regarding _green _hippogriffs, whereas Wood gave them all weird looks and threw up hearing the nasty bits of it). And when they were alone in the Common Room, she'd leave, go into the dormitories, or pretend to be engrossed in a book.

After one particularly nasty practice, Wood had had enough of this. He marched to the locker room, a quarter of the way there, Harry stopped him.

"Wood, I need help with the play. Can you run it by me again? You know, give me a demonstration since you're so good?" the boy asked, nervously.

"Potter, stop covering for Bell. I need to talk to her, and I will," he made his way around Harry, and another halfway, Alicia met him.

"Cap'n, can you explain to me how the quaffle is made?" she inquired, knowing full well that Oliver loved to talk about it.

"Nice try Spinnet," he left her standing there in pure shock that he didn't go crazy and answer like he usually would, and George came and closed her jaw, and promptly snogged her.

"Can you fix my broom, Wood?" asked Angelina quite innocently. Oliver looked confused. "Err, what?" he stuttered. Why would a broom need fixing?

"I said, will you fix (whack) my (whack) broom (whack)!" repeated Angelina, while whacking him over the head with said broom.

"What is wrong (whack) with (whack) you (whack)! You (whack) are (whack) a (whack) bloody (whack) git, (whack) you (whack) know (whack) that (whack) right (whack)?" she screamed.

Fred came and pulled Angelina away when she took out a knife, and started cursing. Oliver, getting a migraine form Angelina, once again made his way toward the locker room. He grabbed Katie's arm when she tried to run away, dragged her to the farthest wall, slammed her there, and pinned her there. "You know Bell, I'm really getting fed up with you avoiding me," he said, dangerously low.

Katie looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Look at me Bell," he growled. She didn't. "I'm a bloody git aren't I, Kates?" he whispered, his tone softening considerably. Her eyes widened, and she turned to meet his gaze. His lips came crashing down on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other. He ran his tongue through the seam of her lips, and sucked on her lower lip, begging for entrance. In seconds, they were battling each other, like two teams in a Quidditch match. Her arms snaked around his neck, and her slender fingers got tangled in his chocolate brown hair. He groaned, and placed his hands at the back of her knees, clamping her legs tight around his hips. They stayed like that until they broke apart for air.

"I love you," he murmured into her neck.

"I love you too," she said, smiling.

"You know what pink, shrimp-eating, rapid faurting, flame throwing, vulgar cursing, one winged green hippogriffs do to a certain group of people?"

"What?"

"Lock them up with their mothers."

"To whom?"

"Bloody gits like you."

His response caused her to cry from laughter, and when they stepped outside the locker room, an angry Angelina, ( who had mistaken her tears for ones of rejection, and escaped Fred's grasp), chased Wood around the grounds with her wand out, because Fred had snagged the knife away. Eventually, the twins, Alicia, Katie, Harry, and Angelina, (who had stopped chasing Wood, but him, being daft, was still under the impression that he was being chased, and was screaming bloody murder), went to Hogsmeade for a round on butterbeer. Katie laughed with her friends, when Wood slammed the door to the Three Broomsticks open, and sat next to her, and managing to get a quick snog. His response was still ringing in her ears that night as she went to bed:

**"I ' m A B l o o d y G i t"**


End file.
